User talk:Ottens/2004
Archived discussion from User talk:Ottens (2004). References improved I must say I'm impressed with the improvement you made on your referencing skills. If I look at Vulcan History, you got refs for 3 out of 5 pararaphs. Congratulations! You're improving! -- Redge | ''Talk'' 14:45, 11 Aug 2004 (CEST) :Thank you. ;) Ottens 15:36, 11 Aug 2004 (CEST) Duch MA and Archivists Je woonplaats mist nog in Memory Alpha:Archivists. Er staat me vaag bij dat het Den Haag was, maar kan ook iemand anders geweest zijn. Waarom zie ik je trouwens nooit bij de nederlandse MA? -- Redge 15:27, 25 Jul 2004 (CEST) :Niet iedereen hoeft te weten waar ik woon :P Nee, niet Den Haag, klein dorpje in Noord-Holland, onder Den Helder. En ik ben niet actief bij de Nederlandse MA, nee... Ik denk dat het beter is om de Engelse zo groot mogelijk te maken nu, plus ik ben de laatste tijd over het algemeen niet zo actief of Memory Alpha ivm nieuwe baan. ;) Ottens 12:39, 26 Jul 2004 (CEST) Ah, ik heb daar de buurt familie wonen, in Hipolytushoef. Tja, zolang er bij de NL MA toch niet zpveel gebeurd, maakt het ook weinig verschil. -- Redge 21:40, 27 Jul 2004 (CEST) :Ik heb een contributie aan de Nederlandse gemaakt hoor :P Het neemt opmerkelijk genoeg meer tijd in beslag om in het Nederlands te schrijven dan in het Engels... waarschijnlijk omdat ik Star Trek altijd in het Engels kijk (DVD is zonder Nederlandse ondertiteling)... Ottens 21:58, 1 Sep 2004 (CEST) Admin nomination I thought you'd like to know that when I saw that Dan had opened a page for admin nomination, I immediately thought of you and nominated you. But I forgot to ask: Do you want to be an admin? -- Redge 12:24, 28 Jun 2004 (CEST) :Well, I don't necessarily want to be an admin, but if Dan & Co. agree, I wouldn't mind. Though, what's an admin supposed to do? Ottens 12:37, 28 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::Means you can move pages around, delete them, lock them down and unlock them, etc.. I do the same in the Dutch version. It also means you get to kick our buds ;-) -- Redge 12:39, 28 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::Sounds fun. :P Ottens 12:42, 28 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::: The full description of an admin's job can be found on the Administrators page. Basically, admins are regular users who are entrusted with some special responsibilities that are not granted to the general membership for security reasons. This mainly includes deleting and protecting pages. If you've got any questions about being an admin, don't hesitate to ask! :-) -- Dan Carlson 15:48, 28 Jun 2004 (CEST) :Psst. You might want to head over to Memory Alpha:Nominations for administratorship and accept the nomination. Just a thought. -- Redge 16:20, 28 Jun 2004 (CEST) Races and Cultures For the "Races and Cultures" page, where I just added the link "Humanoid Life": I was thinking about categories, like "Races and Cultures", and something like "Related Articles" in which "Humanoid Life" would fall. Hey there... your HP is great. however, you should really be careful with non-canon info at memory alpha. only canon info(only the episodes and movies) should be implemented as references, which leaves, in most cases, only little space for private assumptions or deductions... --BlueMars 21:10, Jun 6, 2004 (CEST) :Hey, thanks! *Ashamed* what does HP mean? Yes, of course only canon info can be included, but often some things can be simply concluded from canon facts, although it has not been explicitly mentioned on the show... Ottens 22:56, 6 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::HP means homepage... --BlueMars 00:21, Jun 7, 2004 (CEST) :::Lol. Thanks ;) Ottens 09:25, 7 Jun 2004 (CEST) We already have a picture of garak under Elim Garak. why don't you take that one instead of uploading a similar one for the Cardassian article? --BlueMars 12:00, Jun 9, 2004 (CEST) :I didn't know we had another image on him already. Hmm... to be honest, though, I think the image I uploaded looks better. :\ Re:El-Aurian I just reverted your last edit of El-Aurian. Please do not remove messages about potential copyright infringements. If you want to write a new article, please do so at El-Aurian/temp. The existing page has to be deleted first, to remove all 'illegal' content from the page history. Thanks, Cid Highwind 18:07, 9 Jun 2004 (CEST) Multiple Edits Ottens, can you try and keep article edits to a minimum of actions? Making a large number of changes to an article in a short space of time can put a strain on the database, as it saves a completely new version of the page each time. It also prevents anyone else from easily making changes, as they end up being caught in an edit conflict. Thanks. -- Michael Warren 22:11, 9 Jun 2004 (CEST) :Sorry, but I only recently found out about the "Show preview" button... *ashamed*. But I will try not to make so many edits, sorry. :-) Ottens 22:19, 9 Jun 2004 (CEST) Multiple links Hey Ottens, you don't need to make links for every instance of a word! You only need to do it the first time a word appears in an article. :-) -- Dan Carlson 22:16, 10 Jun 2004 (CEST) :Hmm... but in case of long articles, people would have to travel up to the page again to follow the link. Ottens 10:44, 11 Jun 2004 (CEST) Perhaps... but when you start to have the same word linked to multiple times, it starts to look really cluttered on the page. It's just a matter of style. And it's a style that's used pretty much everywhere on the Web, too. -- Dan Carlson 15:09, 11 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::And in printed reference books as well, such as the Star Trek: Encyclopedia. Alex Peckover 15:09, Jun 11, 2004 (CEST) :::Would a compromise be in order? Linking to everything only once in each sub-section such that each individual edit link would have one and only one occurance of the wiki link and the preview wouldn't seem to be missing the relevant links. -- Avron 15:14, 11 Jun 2004 (CEST) :I could go for that. Ottens 15:17, 11 Jun 2004 (CEST) I still disagree. Scrolling up and down a page is not that big of a deal! ;-) -- Dan Carlson 16:33, 11 Jun 2004 (CEST) :Well, I'd say we just be careful that we don't overcrowd it with links, and let it be up to the writer than? Ottens 17:16, 11 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::The problem with that suggestion is the fact that there isn't one writer per article. We have to have some rules to avoid edit wars, and although I personally wouldn't edit a long enough article just to remove one of its two links to the same page, I think that "one link per article" is a good rule. "Once per subsection" could easily become too much if used regularly. -- Cid Highwind 02:25, 12 Jun 2004 (CEST) Images and captions Hey Ottens, could you please stop using tables to frame images in articles? It's much more straightforward -- and easier to edit -- if you use the THUMB attribute inside the image's wiki tag. Thanks! :-) -- Dan Carlson 14:56, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) :Oh, sorry, I usually just copy those table stuff from another page I editted. Anyway, I'll keep it on mind. :) Ottens 16:02, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) :Should I change this on the pages I recently added ( and )? Ottens 16:05, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) Semi-related: As there seems to be no way to rename images, it might be a good idea to not use non-descriptive titles like "TMP_##.jpg". If the name describes the content (for example: "mccoy_on_transporter_platform_tmp.jpg"), it is much easier to find (and re-use) an existing image. Thanks, Cid Highwind 16:40, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) :I will keep that in mind, too. ;) Ottens 16:41, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) Copyright violations Ottens, I just found two more articles that were copied directly from some external source. Please stop doing this! -- Cid Highwind 17:07, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) :I honestly didn't know the articles were from another source. I used to have a website up at Brinkster about Star Trek with lots of articles on many subjects (I currently have a completely different website). I copied the articles from there, not knowing they were originally from another website. See my old site here. My apoligies. Ottens 17:13, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) Your addition to Romulan Neutral Zone Could you please explain on Talk:Romulan Neutral Zone how exactly "Balance of Terror" suggests a width of 1ly for the RNZ? This has been discussed there earlier - if there is any proper exaplanation for that estimation, it might be good to have it on the talk page... -- Cid Highwind 15:31, 8 Jul 2004 (CEST) :It was mentioned by Spock in dialogue. Ottens 23:29, 8 Jul 2004 (CEST) Non-canon The Spaceflight Chronology, Last Unicorn, FASA, etc. and related ships are not canon. Your most recent contributions, listing ships mentioned, and including illustrations are not valid. I will shortly be marking them all for deletion as per Memory Alpha:Deletion policy. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:45, Aug 7, 2004 (CEST) Other users pages I noticed you 'filling in' some user pages today, Ottens. I would suggest you not create pages belonging to other users in future, regardless of the origin of the user, since those are their personal pages. If they wish to create one, they will do so themselves. Thanks. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:26, Aug 14, 2004 (CEST) :I know, sorry. But I thought it was possible to track IP-adresses somehow, which I thought I had found some time ago. I attempted to see if those three users who had apparently happenned to have popped up today were all three the same person, but I couldn't find it... But I can assure you that I usually don't create others their userpages ;) Ottens 00:47, 15 Aug 2004 (CEST) Featured article nomination Hi Ottens, could you please drop by the nominations for featured articles discussion for Klingon Empire? A while back you objected to that nomination, but I believe that I've taken care of your concerns. I've tentatively stricken your comments (as resolved), but I'd like to have your express support before I go ahead and add the article to the list of featured pages. Thanks! -- Dan Carlson | Talk 01:59, Sep 12, 2004 (CEST) :Seconded now, of course. ;) Due to school and work, I don't have that much time to hang around at MA (keeping up with my own site and several forums is enough "work" already), so that's why my response is somewhat late... Ottens 19:33, 14 Sep 2004 (CEST)